Don't have one yet
by Romi
Summary: Discontuned...
1. In the beganing...

Chapter 1

"You must send him back."

"Yes I know, he will be happy to go," Yelan sadly.

"But."

"But... I am hesitant to send him," changing to a different subject Yelan said," Is Melin to go with 

him?"

Suddenly the door opened and Syaoran came in.

The girl faded into the darkness.

"Did not teach you how to knock?" Yelan said nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Mother. The Council of Elders just told me I was going back to Japan," Syaoran asked 

shakily.

"You disturbed me to ask this?" Yelan answered.

"I apologize for interrupting mother, I hope you will forgive me for the intrusion," Syaoran replied.

"Yes you are,"

"And Melin,"

" I must decide that. Now leave."

"Yes mother." Syaoran said cheerily. Then he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"You will have them there in three days.

"So she can go," Yelan asked.

"Yes I think she can," she said, as though she had just realized it." Now I must get settled. Good bye."

"Yes Farewell," Yelan said in a distance voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Tomoyo," Sakura said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student," Tomoyo asked.

Sakura said she did not.

Just then Werneke-sensei walked in the room. " I would like to introduce a transfer student. Please come in."

A girl walked into the room. Her dark brown hair was held on the back of her head by two blue medium sized clips, she had yellowish brown eyes and a tenitive smile. "Hello my name is Darcy Natasha."

"Thank you will you please take a seat behind Daidouji," said Werneke-sensei.

Tomoyo raised her hand and Natasha went to her seat. Natasha was very quite during the lessons. Sakura noticed this and decided to talk to her at lunch. When lunch came Sakura went to look for Natasha, finally she found her where she and Tomoyo ate. There sat Tomoyo and Natasha talking.

Sakura walked over and sat "Hello, How are you."

"I'm very well. Thank you Kinomoto-san." Natasha said.

"Call me Sakura,"

Natasha was surprised at what Sakura had said. "If you call me Tasha," she said shakily.

Sakura was excited at her words and smiled broadly.

"Call me Tomoyo and I'll call you by your name."

"Alright," she smiled "I've never made friends so fast."

"Well I hope we stay friends for a long time," said Sakura.


	2. And we meet...

Chapter 2

"Come on Sakura we'll be late," Tomoyo yelled.

"It's Saturday there is nothing to be late for," Sakura said.

"This is fun. Do you do this all the time?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the airport. Tomoyo looked around until she found what she was looking for and started of again. Running through the halls with Sakura in tow and Natasha following after. They found was looking for. She stopped, sat down, and took out her camcorder and started filming. Natasha sat down on one side of Tomoyo like she knew exactly why they where there. 

"Sit down Sakura. I don't know when they're coming," Natasha said. 

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but the two flights coming are from Hong Kong and San Francisco," said Natasha.

Sakura sat down beside Tomoyo 'Hong Kong, Syaoran lives in Hong Kong, why would Tomoyo drag me here unless...' Sakura stared at Tomoyo. She was playing with the settings on the camera that was aimed at Sakura.

The San Francisco flight came. Sakura heard the other gate open.

"Which flight are we waiting for Tomoyo," Natasha asked.

"This one," and with that Tomoyo stood and pulled Sakura with her. They all walked over to the

portal.

"Tomoyo is it..."

"Yes Sakura"

"Oh" Sakura was still in shock. She had guessed, but never really thought it could be him.

People came slowly out of the portal. She saw him after the first few people. Sakura wanted to run, wanted to hide, wanted him to come hug her.

Then he saw her.

'How did she know he was coming?'

"Move it. You're blocking the way," Melin yelled.

Syaoran started walking towards Sakura. 'It can't be her, can it?' He stopped right in front of her. 

"Hello it's nice to meet you. I'm Darcy Natasha. Are you friends of Sakura and Tomoyo?"

"Yes, I'm Li Melin."

"The famous and powerful Li family."

"Yes"

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes"

Well then. Welcome back. I hope we can become friends. Then you can call me Tasha."

"And you can call me Melin."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Tomoyo now mysteriously had two camcorders and was taping both scenes.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Syaoran."

Melin and Natasha walked over to Tomoyo.

"Intersting," Natasha said.

"Cute," Tomoyo said.

"Boring," Melin said. Then turned to Natasha, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Are they always like that?" Natasha asked.

"Yes."

"Do we help them?"

Melin thought about this. "Yes we can."

"Good."

Natasha walked behind Sakura and pushed her forward. "Anyone else hungry." Then grabbed her arm and walked away.

Then Melin walked behind Syaoran, grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Yes."


	3. How I meant it to end

How I meant the story to go:

Tasha is an alter ego of the shadow that talked to Yelan.

She was an apprentice of Clow. She thought she should have received the cards and wanted revenge because Sakura got the cards. Trying to stay alive over the years she traveled and had to transmute her body into a half dragon like creature. In this form she speaks face to face and calls herself 'Dragon' mostly because she lost her original name in the change. Sakura with her bubbly personality changed Dragon/Tasha's mind and found she did not want the cards, because she gained more power than the cards.

Her power takes the form beads or marbles that glow or flies (she has other ways but this is what she prefers to use, she has a flare for the dramatic)

This character is a Mary Sue. I see that now.

If any one would like to take and write more or change it. Please tell me and have fun.

The end


End file.
